moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Thelenar
Summary Thelenar is the ancient elven/human fief of The Silverprides, the groups of Thelenar used to be troll land before Quel'dorei under Silverpride orders to claim the land for Quel'thalas. The battle won why Aleral Silverpride who made the base his personal fief. It is currently the base of Zanthi Silverpride, descendent of the past ruler of Thelenar, Aleral Silverpride, the guards within the base are mixed raced but the Kaldorei are the main military force within, apart from the small band of Scarlet Crusades that were welcomed in with Freddy Tygar, an old friend of Zanthi Silverpride. The Kaldorei that inhabit the land were welcomed by Zanthi Silverpride as she promised them revenge for Telderassil. Description Thelenar unlike the rest of Ghostlands has untainted trees, purple, orange and blue trees, the sky seems to be darker at night but is bright in the morning as the golden sun shines apon it. The path that was once within Quel'thalas that lead to Thelenar has long since been destroyed but another path from the Plague-lands was made by Zanthi's grandfather who rediscovered the ancient ruins. Thelenar also has a dock, it is fell fortified with a light house and allows access by a cove. As well an a functioning mine that was used to create weapons that would later help The Alliance fight the Orcish Horde. Structures Thelenar Keep Thelenar keep over looks most of the garrison, it has a entry way, a private quarter and a war room for if they had to set up a war council or send out partols. Barracks The Barracks are slightly bigger then the normal barracks you would see around since the garrison houses many people, there is also a barracks In the docks, it houses the peons and a handful of the guards. Silverpride Manor Silverpride manor is set up beside the barracks to make acess to most of the garrison faster incase of an attack, the manor is two stories tall and two stories deep, the basement has crates and heirlooms of The Silverprides. Private Tower Zanthi has her own private library and study, she uses it to write reports and read or write books, only her and a handful of people are allowed access. Mines The Mines of Thelenar are guarded by Dark Iron Dwarfs, humans peons mine the ore within the mine as its protected. Sometimes an earth elemental rises from the dirt but its quickly taken care off by a Dark Iron shaman The Dark Irons also guard a second store room which hides the riches of Thelenar, only three know about what lays within the vault. Lesser Buildings Thelenar has three lesser buildings within it. Alchemy Lab The Alchemy Lab is ran by Larik, a wretched that has worked beside Zanthi for a very long time, he makes potions and can use Arcane magic. Storehouse The Storehouse is a place within Thelenar where they hold all the materials and wood and lumber. Druid Barrow Zanthi allowed the Druidic refugees from Teldrassil to make cam within Thelenar, they created a home from a tree with a grown from the side of a mountain making camp underneath it Thelenar Docks As Thelenar had an old dock, Zanthi saw fit to rebuild it, it became fully up and running a week before The Battle of Lordaeron, their ships currently there are: Theramore's Anchor (Battle Ship) : After the bombing of Theramore, many Refugees had escaped it, most made their way into the Alliance outpost in The Barrens, years later after the Burning of Teldarrsil, they were approached by a Freddy Tygar, he offered they shelter within Thelenar as payback for Theramore sheltering Scarlets, they accepted and pledged their hammers and sailing hands to Zanthi. Mekkaspark (Submarine: This gnome created submarine was given to Zanthi as payback for aiding and healing Gnomes within Gnomeregan, it was beaten down and barely worked but a handful of gnomes joined Zanthis forces and brought it into working order. Elunes Maiden (Transport): This transport ship is controlled by the Kaldorei that guard Thelenar, it aided in helping many Kaldorei refuges escape Darkshore and get to safety on Azuremyst Isle, a handful of Kaldorei from Darkshore joined Zanthi in her base. Light's Hammer (Iron Horde Carrier) : Light's Hammer is controlled by Scarlets from Thelenar and Kaldorei based there, it is mostly a supply holder but carries many gnome airplanes, It was taken when a group of Mag'har orcs was manipulated into attacking Thelenar by an orc clan that was hostile to the Horde. The Winds-hammer : The Wind Hammer is a Wildhammer and Bronze-beard boat, as most Wild Hammers use their mounts to fly around, even though need a rest, if a battle at the high seas was to take place the Wild Hammer would take them within fighting distance and they Wild Hammers would set off to destroy their enemies as the bronze beard dwarfs would fight on the ship. Quel'Balan - Is a Quel'dorei ran boat from The Silver Covenant, its ran by Aeleon Hawkstrider who is a Ranger of The Silver Covenant, it's usually docked in Thelenar when not fishing or on missions, its blue, of course, this ship was once docked in Quel'danas for awhile History of The Base Thelenar is an ancient base and fief of The Silverprides, it once wasn't the base it is now, it was a ruin for 2,000 years after one of Zanthis ancestors lost the fief during 'The Troll Wars', her ancestor 'Alenan Silverpride 'was a racist and the humans of the base abandoned it and with that it came under siege by trolls and the place was wiped out, before the trolls won though, he casted an arcane explosion which killed everything around the base, arcane energy flowed around the ruins as it binded the ghosts o the land of the living, with the leader of the Silverprides dying in Thelenar, it caused a power grab to for someone to become the patriarch of the household, but the nobles of Silvermoon didn't recognize them as a noble house due to their fief and gold gone, Alenan Silverpride had a son which had a son, which would be known as the man who reclaimed their place as nobles of Silvermoon. That grand son of the late Alenan Silverpride would be called Falon Silverpride, he made a living as he created elven blades and sold them to the human kingdoms, he didn't have much love for the humans but saw them as good business partners, with the vast amount of money he had made from that and some other questionable things which are only been held as rumors, he started to search for the old fief of Thelenar, he managed to find it and hired human crafters to secretly being to rebuked the base without Silvermoon knowing, years after that he reclaimed his houses nobility and soon after that married a woman from another noble house of Silvermoon, the would soon have a child called Baclaen. As Falons hair grew grey many people made attempts at claiming The Silverprides wealth but none succeeded, some just stoped, some were threaten and some seemed to disappear without a trace, investigations were made but the Silverprides were found innocent, through out all this Thelenar remained hidden. During the second war when the Silverprides fully joined the war, Falon saw this as a way to become more known within Lordaeron and other human kingdoms, he send his grand daughter known as Karia along in the token force. When ties were broken between Silvermoon and The human nation, Falon refused to break ties as his buisness was made by working beside the humans. During the third war the undead discovered Thelenar and killed the workers and guards within the base, falons other son 'Kellax Silverpride', rumors were he was raised into undead and goes by a different name now, Thelenar remained in ruin as the undead marched into Silvermoon, sadly Falon was one of the casualties within Silvermoon but Falon had taught his other son 'Zanthi's father' son all that had to be done to remain as a noble family. Baclaen didn't pursue the fief due waiting to aid Silvermoon in repair , when Silvermoon joined the Horde, Balaen refused to restore Thelenar as he feared it may become a target for The Alliance and a Outpost of the Horde. Balaen himself wanted to leave Silvermoon but when his wise asked him to say, he remained. It was Zanthi, Baclaen's daughter who decided to restore Thelenar, before Thelenar was a rich deposit of iron which then was used to crate swords and such like her grandfather, also Zanthi discovered a great amount of gold her grandfather had left there for safe keeping, she used it to hire workers and get the base up to standards. Zanthi reached out to Ironforged and requested troops to guard Thelenar mine, Ironforge had to decline but Shadowforge took the offer and protected their mines, in turn she gave sixty percent of the ore mined to them to use. Category:Towns Category:Places Category:Ghostlands Locations